


The ABO fic

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - 100 followers! [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Phil Coulson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Clint Barton, Omega Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's about to go into heat and normally, he would go to Coulson.  However, Coulson has been seeing Steve through his heats and Steve is about to go into heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevenCorvus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/gifts), [lapillus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapillus/gifts), [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



> Written in three parts on tumblr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sevencorvus requested C/C Pining

Clint lowered his bow, moving to stretch his back, but it persisted in staying tight. It took him a moment until he realized what it was, one of the few signals he got that a heat was almost on him. He needed those signals, since he had messed up his body chemistry by taking unsafe and illegal suppressants for far too long. Now, his heats were spread out and completely random. He could have one in three years or have one every other month for half a year. 

Clint sighed and went to put his bow back into the armory and head down to Coulson’s office. He’d have paperwork to fill out to take heat leave and maybe, he could talk Coulson into taking it with him.

Coulson was an alpha, registered with SHIELD as a TA or Temporary Alpha. Alphas willing to be an alpha for omegas that can’t suppress or need to have heat, but don’t have someone else. Coulson has been Clint’s TA for a lot more than three, one of the handful that Clint would accept as TA. Technically, TA’s aren’t supposed to be with the same omega for more than three times in a row, but Clint never cared about regulations and certainly not this one. He likes Coulson and for those few days when he’s in heat, he can pretend that it’s something more. Afterwards, he deals with it being temporary. The one good thing was that if Coulson was free then he'd probably say yes, he hadn't turned down taking care of Clint, yet.

Clint made his way down to Coulson’s office, but didn’t enter. He stood outside scenting the air, because he could smell it. Another omega was about to go into heat and around Clint’s Alpha, no, not Clint’s. Clint forced himself to remember, before leaning in close. Coulson hadn’t engaged privacy mode and Clint could just hear the murmur of voices.

Clint stepped back as he recognized the other voice, Steve. Captain America, Mr. Perfect, who was so regular you could set a calendar by his heats, exactly six months. Clint did the math in his head and frowned. Steve was due, his heat would coincide with Clint’s, and Steve had been going to Coulson. 

Steve and Coulson had hit it off, since Coulson’s return from the dead. Steve had been there to support Coulson, beating Clint every time Clint had tried to help. Coulson had waved him away with a happy smile on his face, amazed that his hero was there to help him. Clint sighed, Coulson had already chosen Steve every other time: meals, movies, ballgames; why would this be any different?

Clint headed back upstairs, so that he could leave and go back to the tower. He needed to get away from both of them.

*

Clint wished he could go and hide in the vents, but not all TAs were created equal and if Coulson wasn’t going to be there, then Clint needed to prepare for himself. That meant food, which meant the cooking in the main kitchen, where he could get the most done in the least amount of time. It also meant he had to stay out in the open, because some people would help themselves to food that was cooling. So he curled up in a chair, where he could guard his food, and paged through SHIELD’s list of TAs on his tablet, trying to find some one that he could trust. There weren’t many even in the organization that he did. There were a lot that were just about the fucking, less about the TLC, and Clint was willing to admit that needed some. Coulson had been a cuddler, full of the perfect amount of praise. Praise was a fine line, Clint liked it, but too much and he was sure that that they were doing it just to humor him.

“Why are you looking at TAs?” Natasha asked, suddenly right in his ear.

Clint jumped, shooting out of his chair to spin and look at her. "I thought we agreed not to sneak up on one another.“

"I didn’t, you weren’t paying attention,” Natasha stated. "Now, why were you looking at TAs?“

"Dos?” Stark asked, entering the room. "Why is Barton looking at a disk operating system? That stuff is so old….“

"Not Dos, Taws,” Natasha clarified. "Temporary Alphas.“

"Temporary Alphas? Who needs an Alpha?” Tony asked, peering curiously at Natasha and Clint.

“Not me, Clint,” Natasha said.

“Neither of you smell like omegas…” Tony said.

“I may have used some illegal suppressants when I was younger,” Clint admitted.

“Yeah, but you should have gone into at least one heat…” Tony started.

“I’m very irregular,” Clint said. "But my body tends to give me a heads up, so… TAs.“

"I thought you normally went to…” Natasha started, glancing at Tony, as she trailed off.

“I did, but he’s busy with his new friend,” Clint said, shaking his head, as he stood. "So I need to find someone else.“

"I could do it,” Tony offered, leering at Clint. 

“No,” Natasha said. "Steve is about to go into heat too. That’s half the team and… like it or not, the Hulk finds you calming. How’s he going to feel when the team omegas are off with alphas.“

"Not happy,” Tony agreed.

“So TAs,” Natasha said, indicating Clint.

“Huh, I didn’t even know you were a omega,” Tony said, studying him. "You really haven’t gone into heat…“

"Yeah,” Clint agreed. "I… Like I said, irregular.“

"Oh,” Tony said. “Well, let me know if there’s something I can do, alright?”

“Don’t change how you treat me,” Clint suggested.

Tony laughed as he headed out of the room, “Don’t really care about your designation, after all, I don’t treat Cap any different.”

Natasha waited until he was gone. "You want to tell him or should I that he postures for Steve like crazy.“

"I almost wish he would make a move,” Clint murmured, getting up to pull the food out.

“Stark?” Natasha asked.

Clint nodded as he pulled the food out and set it on the counter.

“So…” Natasha started.

“Oh hey, dinner!” Steve interrupted as he entered the room. "It smells great.“

"It smells delicious, Clint,” Coulson said from behind him. 

“Thanks, sir,” Clint said, breathing through his nose to try and catch some of Coulson’s scent - all he could smell was omega. Later, he would be ashamed of himself. Later he would realize that he hadn’t actually said he wasn’t cooking for the team and would understand Steve’s assumption that the food was for everyone; after all most of the time he did cook for everyone.

Now, he saw Steve, the omega that was taking his alpha away, trying to steal his food. He reacted, shoving Steve away and growling, “You don’t get my food too.”

Steve stared at him in shock, clearly surprised by Clint’s sudden attack.

“Clint!” Phil snapped, causing Clint to freeze. Phil’s alpha-ness, the fact that Clint wanted Phil as his own alpha, prevented any more strikes.

“It’s not for him,” Clint whined, looking at Coulson.

“You’ve made plenty,” Coulson stated. The slight censure in his voice was enough to make Clint back off even more.

“You want me to share?” Clint asked. “With him?”

Coulson stared at him. "I don’t think that’s asking too much.“

"But…” Clint started. Phil’s expression didn’t lessen in the slightest. Clint glanced at Steve, before looking back at Coulson. "Fine, he can have it all.“ Clint turned and left the room, ignoring Coulson calling after him. It was petty, but he didn’t want to see his food being eaten by his competition.

*

"Barton!” Phil called after his agent. "Clint!“ He stared at his agent’s retreating back and tried to figure out what was going on through Clint’s head.

"What was that about?” Steve asked, meeting Phil’s eyes when he turned to look at Steve.

“I don’t know,” Coulson admitted, glancing over at Natasha. She was staring at him and it was unnerving to say the least.

“Think we should check him for mind control or something?” Steve asked, sounding concerned. Steve was right to be, Clint didn’t normally act like this.

“He’s not being mind controlled,” Natasha stated. She was still staring at him.

“Then why did he act like that?” Steve asked. "I mean, it’s food, he’s never had a problem sharing before. I mean it would take him weeks to eat all of this alone.“

"Maybe, he’s not planning on being alone,” Natasha said, reaching to grab the tablet that sitting out and pulling it over to her. Phil’s eyes narrowed, because the case was purple. Tony had bought them all cases for their StarkPads, because they kept grabbing the wrong ones. The purple case meant it was Clint’s.

“It’s still a lot of food,” Steve said. "Even for two people.“

"Cap, do you even realize how much you ate when you were in heat last time,” Natasha pointed out, not looking up from the tablet. She was swiping through the pages, her face far more animated that it normally was. She was toying with them. She knew what was going on with Clint, and she wasn’t sharing it. It pissed Phil off to think that Natasha would endanger Clint like that. He wanted to growl and demand that Natasha tell him what she knew about what was going on. Clint was his. No, Phil thought, pushing that thought down. Clint wasn’t his. It didn’t matter that Clint had come to Phil when he went into heat, because he’d been Clint’s alpha as a TA, temporary.

Phil drew in a breath and he glanced over at the food, more than enough food to get through a heat. Clint’s heats were always bad when he hadn’t had one for a while.

“What are you looking at?” Phil asked, looking at Natasha.

She looked up, the slightest of smiles on her face. Oh, she was mocking him for being slow to figure this out. "T.A.s"

“Why didn’t he tell me?” Phil asked, stepping over to her. He ignored Steve, questioning them in the back.

“He said he did, but you were otherwise occupied.” Natasha’s gaze slid to the left of Phil, where Steve was standing in the background.

“He never said anything!” Phil hadn’t seen Clint all day.

“Why would he?” Natasha asked. "Steve’s heat is due to start and since your recovery you’ve chosen Steve over Clint.“

"I have not,” Phil objected.

“When was the last time you two went for dinner? Hung out just the two of you?” Natasha asked.

Phil searched his mind back, surely it hadn’t been that long, but he couldn’t remember. The longer he thought the more smug Natasha looked. "Okay, maybe I have spent more of my time with Steve lately, but I would never leave Clint to suffer through this alone, not if he wants me there.“

Natasha remained silent. The message clear, Clint responded to actions, not to words. Phil might say they were still friends, but Clint wouldn’t believe it, unless Phil did something with him. Phil turned to look at Steve. "Captain.”

“Yes?” Steve asked, looking lost.

“I’m afraid something urgent has come up and I’ll be unable to assist you with your heat,” Phil said.

“But…” Steve started.

“I’m sorry, but this takes precedence. Agent Romanoff will assist you with finding another temporary alpha,” Phil continued.

“You can’t even help me?” Steve asked.

“I’m sorry, but I’ll not be able to,” Phil said, moving to grab a two hot pads. "You’ll also need to find another dinner.“

"What’s going on Phil?” Steve asked.

“I believe Agent Barton is going into heat and he prepared this food to see him through it,” Phil said, tossing two at Natasha, knowing she’d catch them.

“So you’re going to be his alpha instead?” Steve asked.

“If he wants me, yes.” Phil picked up one of the casseroles and headed to the elevators. The doors opened as he arrived, so he could step straight on. Natasha joined him moments later. "JARVIS, Clint’s floor, please. We’ll put these in his fridge and then I’ll speak to him.“

"Good.” The rest of the ride was silent.

Phil stepped onto Clint’s floor and stilled, as the scent hit him. Alarmed, he looks over at Natasha. "He shouldn’t be in…“

"It…. the Red Room did studies, omegas have had their time tables pushed up when there was a lack of alphas and too many omegas about to go into heat,” Natasha said.

“There are more than enough alphas around for him,” Phil pointed out, frowning.

“Maybe, he wanted one in particular,” Natasha replied. 

Phil glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, and tried not to get his hopes up at that hint. 

“Right,” Phil agreed, going to put the food into the fridge. Natasha had more intel regarding alpha and omega dynamics due to her Red Room training. Studies meant that no one had cut into those alphas and omegas, when Natasha used experiments that meant that someone had died for that knowledge. Natasha had been experimented on, they had made it so she could impersonate all levels, but never truly belong to any.

Phil set the food in the fridge, stepping out of the way to allow Natasha in.

“What are you doing here?” Clint growled from behind them. Phil turned and found him in the doorway leading towards his bedroom. He was shuddering.

“Clint,” Phil murmured softly. "I’m sorry.“

"Sorry for what?” Clint asked.

“Ignoring you,” Phil offered, taking a step toward Clint. The other man didn’t back off, so he risked another step. "Canceling on you, making you think that I wouldn’t be here for you.“

"You have Steve,” Clint spat. "Mr. Perfect Omega.“

"He’s not perfect,” Phil said.

“You could set your watch to his cycle,” Clint argued.

“I could,” Phil agreed. "That doesn’t mean I’d choose him over you.“

"You wouldn’t?” Clint asked.

“No, Clint, you’re… you’re special,” Phil said.

“Special?” Clint repeated.

“Special,” Phil agreed, stepping closer to him. "It was a honor to help Steve. Helping you, that’s my pleasure.“

"Your… pleasure?” Clint asked.

“Yes,” Phil said, reaching out to cup Clint’s cheek. "You’re Clint, snarky asshole with a heart, loyal to a fault, an intelligent, strong man.“

Clint ducked his head, blushing slightly. "You’re just…”

“No, believe me, Clint, I would choose you over all the other omegas.”

“You would?” Clint asked.

“I’m here, I told Steve, he needed to find someone else,” Phil admitted.

Clint stared at him, eyes drifting past him.

“He did,” Natasha agreed. "Asked me to help Steve find another alpha, I might have to try and set Steve up with Stark.“

Phil cringed at the idea, but Clint was staring at him. Phil sighed. "If that’s what Steve wants.”

“Steve wants you,” Natasha pointed out.

“He can’t have me,” Phil replied, looking into Clint’s eyes. "I’m taken.“

"This time,” Clint added.

“Only if you want to keep our arrangement temporary,” Phil said.

“What?” Clint asked. “You want…?”

“To make you my omega?” Phil finished. "Yes.“ Phil closed his eyes at the sudden influx of pheromones, Clint must have liked the idea.

"But…?” Clint started.

“I told you,” Phil said, cutting him off. "I would choose you over all the other omegas.“ He pulled back slightly, "But that’s only if you want that?”

Clint whined as Phil pulled away, reaching out to pull him back in. "I do want that, it’s just…“

"Sudden,” Phil agreed. "You’ll go into heat, I can wait to bond with you, as long as you’d like.“

Clint hesitated, looking torn.

"Later, when you’re not in heat, we’ll discuss it,” Phil said, leaning in to kiss him softly. 

“Okay,” Clint relented.

Phil smiled and then, because he knew Clint liked it, he asked. "Now, Clint, may I please share you heat with you?“

"Yes,” Clint whimpered, leaning in fully for another kiss. Phil guided Clint backwards, could already tell that Clint would be wet if not now then soon. Clint was already hard and eager. They stripped as they kissed, letting hands and mouths roam a little. Later, Phil promised himself, he’d touch Clint all over, later when the biological imperative had run down, he’d show Clint exactly what he meant to Phil. 

Now though, he pulled back and got a good look at his naked omega. "Show me, Clint,“ Phil ordered softly, urging Clint to the bed. "Show me what a good omega you can be.”

Clint stared at him, chest heaving, before turning to crawl on his bed. Settling with his legs spread and ass in the air, showing how slick he was. Phil moaned at the sight, removing the last of his clothes, before going to drape his body over Clint.

“Look, how gorgeous you are,” Phil murmured into Clint’s neck as licked and left quick bites. "So good, so slick for me. I’m going to take such good care of you, Clint.“

"Better than Steve?” Clint asked, glancing at him through the corner of his eye.

Phil almost laughed. “Far better than Steve,” Phil agreed, running a hand over Clint’s ass. "He won’t present himself to me like you do.“

"And you like that?” Clint asked.

“Yes, I like that, but I think you like it too.”

“For you,” Clint said. "Trust you.“

"I know,” Phil agreed, because he couldn’t see Clint getting into this position for just any alpha. 

“Trust you to take care of me,” Clint replied, shoving his ass back against Phil’s cock.

Phil laughed. “Demanding omega.” Phil certainly didn’t mind as he pulled back to go and slide into Clint. Phil moaned as he sunk into Clint’s heat. His moan was echoed by Clint. Phil slowly slid in and out of Clint, reveling in how good Clint felt. He told Clint as much, taking time to lick and nuzzle at Clint’s skin when he couldn’t resist. 

It didn’t take long, before Clint came, triggering Phil’s own orgasm and knot. He carefully rolled them onto their sides and stroked Clint’s chest as they recuperated, tied together.

“Glad you’re here,” Clint murmured.

“No place, I’d rather be,” Phil said, nuzzling the back of Clint’s neck.

*

Clint woke up two days later and frowned, back to normal. "I hate my system,“ he grumbled, sitting up.

"Came on hard and disappeared fast,” Phil murmured. "You’ll probably have a longer one soon.“

"You think?” Clint asked, turning to look at Phil.

“There is a bit of a pattern to it,” Phil pointed out. "You go along time, you have a fast one and then you’ll have a longer one in a short amount of time.“

"How…?”

“Told you, want you over all the others,” Phil repeated.

“You meant that?”

“I did,” Phil agreed, sitting up to kiss him. “Let me know if that interests you.”

“It does,” Clint agreed. "It’s just…“

"I went from putting Steve first to wanting this?” Phil asked.

“Yeah,” Clint said.

“Well, let me prove it you,” Phil offered. "Have dinner with me tonight.“

Clint smiled, "Okay.”

Phil leaned in and kissed him, soft and gentle. Phil pulled away, laying back down. Clint stared at him, enjoying the sight of Phil stretched out in his bed.

“You don’t mind if I stay do you? You kind of wore me out,” Phil said.

“No,” Clint replied, resettling next to him. "You’ve never asked to stay before.“

"Didn’t think you’d let me,” Phil said softly. Clint moved to snuggle up to him. Phil wrapped around him.

“Would have if I had thought you wanted to stay,” Clint said.

“I should have asked then,” Phil said, closing his eyes. Clint smiled, happily curled around Phil. This was better than he expected.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested C/C - Immaculate conceptions/mpreg

Clint rested his head against the cool porcelain of the toilet. He felt miserable and the stench from the contents wasn’t helping. His hand scrambled up to handle and the toilet rumbled, removing the contents of the bowl and filling it with fresh water.

He missed Phil, who was out on a mission. Phil had kissed him good-bye and told him to call if thought he was about to go into heat. Clint was fairly sure that Natasha had been told if she suspected that Clint was going into heat that she should call as well.

Clint sighed, he wanted his alpha, but his alpha was busy. That was fine, that was the job, and Clint just had the flu of some sorts. Granted he felt better every morning, it was only dinner he was loosing. 

The porcelain was no longer cool, and Clint lifted his head up and pushed himself to his feet. He pulled a washcloth out of the linen closet, wiped his face with cool water and headed directly to his bedroom.

“How many nights in a row is that?” Natasha asked as soon as he opened the door.

Clint jumped, truly not expecting her to be right there. "I don’t know,“ Clint lied. It was the fifth night in a row. 

Natasha glared at him, but she was giving out her faux alpha pheromones. Clint was glad, because he’d smelled them yesterday while they were fighting and he’d felt a little queasy, which was the first time he’d had that particular reaction. Normally, he found her faux pheromones just as soothing as another alpha’s he liked.

"I’m going to get some sleep,” Clint said, heading for the bedroom. It was a full retreat, but he was tired and sleep always made him feel better.

*

Another dinner, another lost meal. Clint was kind of tired of this and he should go see the doctor, but he didn’t really want to. They tended to remind him of how stupid he’d been when he was young and that his system was no where near normal, so it was nearly impossible to tell what was really wrong with him. They made him feel stupid and there was no way he was going.

Clint forced himself up, decided to go straight to bed. He might watch some TV, but he’d probably just cuddle up with Phil’s pillow. He opened the door to his room and froze, finding the closet door open, and Phil’s bag.

“Phil?” Clint called, questioningly.

“Hey,” Phil said, stepping out of the closet. “I was just about coming to find you.”

“What are you doing home? You weren’t supposed to be back for another week at least,” Clint said, walking over to him and getting pulled into a hug. He gently nuzzled at Phil’s neck, taking in Phil’s scent. He loved Phil’s scent.

“Natasha called,” Phil murmured, pressing a kiss to Clint’s temple. "Said you were throwing up.“

"Just a couple of times,” Clint admitted.

“She said you’ve thrown up every evening for the last five and you were in the bathroom when I came through,” Phil said.

“I feel better in the morning,” Clint said.

Phil hummed, “You should go to the doctor.”

“I don’t want to,” Clint whined.

“I’ll go with you,” Phil promised.

“I just…” Clint started, but shook his head.

“Alright,” Phil relented. Clint knew he should have been suspicious, but Phil was rubbing soothing circles on his back. "How about we lay down?“

"Yeah,” Clint agreed, reluctantly pulling away to strip out of his clothes. Phil followed suit and they ended up curled in bed. Phil gently stroking Clint’s back in soothing circles.

“I missed you,” Clint murmured softly.

“Missed you too,” Phil said.

“I got used to you being around.”

*Sure it wasn’t, you got used to my wooing of you,“ Phil teased.

"Just you,” Clint said, softly, while because Phil had been so much more attentive, making it clear that he wanted Clint even when he wasn’t in heat. Clint had missed Phil, his friend, his lover, his alpha when he’d left. Clint had been sure after that first one, but Phil had insisted of wooing Clint properly and when Clint’s next heat had come on so close to that one that Phil had refused to bond with Clint on this one as well. He wanted Clint to be sure, Clint was sure though, but that had been… 

Over a month ago, Clint realized. He glanced down at his stomach and stared at it, because he couldn’t be pregnant, the doctors had said that it was unlikely that he’d ever become pregnant, because of the suppressants.

“Phil,” Clint said softly. "Maybe, I should go to the doctor.“

Phil’s hand stilled, probably because Clint had surprised him. "Of course, I’ll come with if you want.”

“Yeah, I do.” Clint said, softly.

*

“Well, the tests have come back,” Dr. Harper said as he stepped back into the room.

“And?” Phil asked.

“You’re pregnant,” Dr. Harper said, directing the comment to Clint.

“Seriously?” Clint asked. “I was on suppressors through most of my life.”

“Well, guess it didn’t make you completely infertile,” Dr. Harper said. “But it is likely to make the pregnancy difficult.”

“Like evening sickness instead of morning sickness?” Clint asked.

“Actually, morning sickness can happen all day,” Dr. Harper stated. “So why don’t you two consider what you want to do and get back to me.”

“Of course,” Phil said.

“I’d recommend a specialist,” Dr. Harper said and then added. “If you decide to keep it, of course.”

“Thank you, Dr. Harper,” Phil said, extending his hand and shaking the doctor’s hand.

“Yeah,” Clint agreed, shaking the doctor’s hand. Together they walked out of medical.

“I guess we have something to talk about,” Phil said. "Dinner tonight, just the two of us?“

"You don’t want to talk about it now?” Clint asked.

“Yes, but I know you need time to process it and I should take some time to process it,” Phil said, pulling him into a kiss. "Go, think. We’ll talk tonight.“

"Okay,” Clint said, smiling at him.

*

“So, we’re decided then?” Phil asked as they curled up on the sofa.

Clint nodded against Phil’s chest. “Yeah. I… I hope this is the right choice.”

“It’s the right choice for us,” Phil murmured.

“Yeah, it is,” Clint agreed, content to press against Phil.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then Lapillus' requested C/C Immaculate conceptions/mpreg

Clint did not want to move, he was comfortable in his bed with the sheets wrapped around him and Phil spooning up behind him. No, Phil’s kids, kids, because Clint Barton after years of messing with his system had not conceived one miracle baby, but two. He still wasn’t sure how he’d been convinced to have them and now in the wee hours of the morning, when he was comfortable, but awake and needing to pee again, he blamed Phil, because Phil must have super sperm or something to knock Clint up.

A quick glance at the clock, showed that it was still in the early hours of Christmas morning. Only a few more days until his due date and then he wouldn’t have to worry about people touching him, because he was pregnant. Clint hated that, especially because so many people did it without even asking. Clint did not like people who touched him without expressed permission.

He sighed and eased his gravid self out of the bed and waddled to the bedroom. He couldn’t even see his penis, luckily he was Hawkeye and could still hit the toilet with ease. He washed his hands and waddled back to bed, only to discover that Phil had rolled over into the warm spot.

Clint glared at him, but Phil remained unmoved. Clint went around, grumbling to himself as he climbed into the other side and into the cold sheets. 

*

Clint frowned as he opened up another Christmas to discover something for the babies, again. He glanced at the pile he had amassed and yep, it was all baby stuff - clothes, bottles, diapers. All things that had been on his shower wish list. Clint forced a smile and thanked Steve for the mobiles for the babies.

“You’re welcome,” Steve said, beaming at him.

“Alright, it’s time for my gifts,” Tony said, handing a box to Clint. Clint smiled as he shook the gift, it was about the right size for a new quiver, probably one that Tony had designed himself, which would be awesome. Clint tore into it and froze as he took in the box on the inside.

“Isn’t it awesome?” Tony asked. "This way, you can carry your kids around and have your arms free!“

"Yeah,” Clint agreed, as he looked the baby carrier. 

“Thank you Tony,” Phil said, smiling at him. 

“Thanks Tony,” Clint echoed, setting the carrier with the rest of the babies stuff. He did not look at the pile of gifts on the other side of the loveseat. There was no baby stuff there and it was all to Phil, who was the father of Clint’s children. It didn’t seem quite fair that Phil was getting all this awesome stuff… Clint mentally stopped himself, because that wasn’t fair to any of them.

“You ready for my gift?” Phil asked.

“Yeah,” Clint said, because there was no way that Phil would forget him, right? Phil would get something for Clint and then maybe something for babies, he had to, right?

Phil got up and pulled the large box from behind the tree. Clint’s heart plummeted, he couldn’t think of anything that would be for him that would be that big. It was probably for the babies. Clint squirmed, trying to get up. He wasn’t too surprise when Thor was there and pulled him to his feet. Thor was really good at getting Clint out of the cushy couches that Tony preferred.

Clint forced his best smile and tore into the present. A rocking chair, a super nice one, which Phil’s mother had been suggesting since she’d found out about Clint’s state. Clint tried not to think about the nice art set, which Tony had given Steve. They were still unbonded despite spending a couple of Steve’s heats together, just like Phil and Clint. The only difference was Clint was pregnant and Steve wasn’t, and Steve’s alpha had gotten Steve a gift that was perfect the other omega.

“Well?” Phil asked, looking at him. "What do you think?“

"It’s great,” Clint said, hiding his disappointment. A part of him wanted to ask if that was it, but that was greedy and ungrateful. Phil had spent his time finding this and he thought Clint would like it. It wasn’t Phil’s fault that everyone had gotten Clint things for the babies or things that were so baby related they might as well as be for the babies and no one had gotten Clint anything for himself.

“I’ll get it put together for when the babies come,” Phil promised.

“I can help,” Tony offered.

“No, thank you,” Phil said. "You’ll probably add rockets or something to it.“

Clint smiled and headed for the hall, he didn’t think Phil would notice his retreat, but Phil was paying a lot more attention to him.

"Clint?” Phil called.

“Bathroom,” Clint sort of lied. He did have to go, but he was going to detour to the roof afterwards and try to shake these negative feelings. He shouldn’t be comparing his presents from Phil to what Tony had gotten Steve after all.

*

“You left before we finished,” Natasha said, appearing at his side.

“Needed a break,” Clint admitted.

“Here,” Natasha said, shoving a box into his hands. "From me.“

Clint eyed it warily, before he opened it up. He frowned, seeing the baby blanket.

"There’s more,” Natasha said.

Clint glanced at her, before lifting the blanket up, and frowned. That blanket was far too heavy for a blanket. He opened it up and smiled at the set of throwing knives.

“I know you lost your old set,” Natasha said

“They’re beautiful,” Clint said, turning to hug her. He caught sight of her surprised face as he pulled her in and she awkwardly patted him on the back. "I love them, best gift.“

"Best gift?” Natasha repeated.

Clint nodded and hesitated, but Natasha didn’t add anything. "I’m just feeling a greedy and disappointed, because everything was for the babies and nothing was for me, except for the knives.“

"And guilty for feeling greedy and disappointed,” Natasha added.

“Yeah,” Clint agreed. "I just needed to get over it. Its not like they all planned to get me more baby stuff, right?“

"There was no plan to my knowledge.”

“Yeah, so… greedy, disappointed, and guilty. I’m a horrible person, right?”

“For wanting to be treated for your own person rather than the babies you’re carrying? I don’t think so,” Natasha said. "It’s why I got you something for yourself and your children.“

"I appreciate that, a lot,” Clint said, smiling at her. Her gift did make him feel better and Natasha had hit the nail on the head with wanting to be treated like his own person. 

Clint lingered on the roof with Natasha, stealing himself for getting through the rest of the day. He mentally reminded himself that he was lucky to have friends that cared enough to give him gifts (even if they were for his babies) and soon he could be Clint, Avenger again. Something else that he hadn’t been able to do with the pregnancy. He was just ready for it to be over.

*

“Man, Clint, you got a lot of baby stuff this year,” Steve said as he started picking up Clint’s pile to carry upstairs.

“Yeah,” Clint agreed. 

“What do you want me to do with all this stuff?” Steve asked.

“Everything, but Natasha’s gift can go to the nursery,” Clint answered.

“Everything?” Phil asked, looking up from where he was setting his new watch. It was designed to look like the old spy watches with a radio inside. Clint knew that Phil had that in his collection and had searched for a remake that Phil could wear after Clint had given it to Tony to upgrade the comms in it.

“Yeah, that’s where we’re putting all the baby stuff,” Clint said, pleased that he sounded like it didn’t bother him. Venting to Tasha had helped, having the knives had helped as well. "I mean, there’s a parenting DVD and book, but I can grab those later.“

"I think what Phil is trying to ask is shouldn’t the non-baby stuff go elsewhere?” Steve asked.

“Yeah,” Clint agreed. "The knives Natasha got me, I’ll take care of. Other than it all goes to the nursery.“

"What else doesn’t go to the nursery?” Steve asked.

“Nothing.”

“Clint…” Steve started. “I’m trying to help.”

“I know, and I appreciate that,” Clint said. "But…“

"Everyone got him baby stuff,” Phil finished for him. 

“Yeah, we got some more awesome stuff the babies,” Clint agreed, which actually sounded pretty positive. Apparently his talk with Natasha had helped, he wasn’t too surprised.

“Yeah, I guess that’s true,” Steve said. "I guess we didn’t want your babies to do without anything that was on your shower list and Christmas was around the corner.“

"Yeah,” Clint agreed. “I appreciate the thought. I really like the mobiles.”

“You’re welcome,” Steve said, slipping out of the room with his pile. 

Clint was gently pulled back and into Phil’s chest. Clint smiled at him.

“Can I get you a belated Christmas gift?” Phil asked. "I didn’t realize everyone was getting you stuff the the babies.“

"Not your fault,” Clint said, snuggling in against him.

“I know, but I still want to get you something else.”

“I don’t think I’ll say no to my alpha buying me gifts,” Clint murmured.

“I’ll go out tomorrow,” Phil murmured, leaning in to kiss him.

“Only if you want,” Clint said, softly.

“I want,” Phil said.

“Okay,” Clint agreed, happily curled up against Phil.


End file.
